


Indie Movie

by nolongeractive99999



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongeractive99999/pseuds/nolongeractive99999
Summary: Warriors pitches a movie based off Hylian mythology. It doesn’t go so well.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Indie Movie

Sitting in a claustrophobic flat with 7 other people in it typing away24/7 was the new normal for Warriors.

He was a struggling film major. Being fresh out of college and his head stuck in the clouds, he was already pitching his screenplays he made while working at a coffee shop to major film studios.

He had already written five screenplays: two about a fantasy adventure and a space adventure; two about an already existing franchise and a retro 90’s coming-of-age movie; and one about an amnesiac. None of them were taken by a single major film studio.

Now, here he was. Two days late on rent, employed at a dead-end job, and at a loss for what to do. Oh, and he was already working on a new screenplay that he was touting as brilliant to aspiring movie producers online and his flatmates.

Unsurprisingly, some of his flatmates were already sick of his shit. But, some of the others were ecstatic to read the finalized screenplay. Also unsurprisingly, that boosted Warriors’ ego.

The screenplay was about Hylian mythology. The original story goes like this: Some kid has the Triforce of Courage and becomes The Hero. Said Hero pulls some sword out of the ground, and then saves the Princess by defeating some variation of the Triforce of Power’s bearer.

But, there’s a whole lot of these Heroes.

The previous week, one of his flatmates, Wind suggested that for his next screenplay, he should put them all in one world.

“It’d be so fu--”

“Hey!” the oldest flatmate, Time interrupted. Quite quickly as well.

“It’d be so fucking cool! I’d love to see that!” Wind said in a much quieter volume.

Warriors thought about it for a solid two seconds. He decided that it was “fucking brilliant.”

“That’s fucking brilliant!” he ran to his computer and opened up a new document, writing away.

And now, once again, here he was. Fiercely shaking with a cup of coffee in his hand. The other hand mashing his keyboard to get some work done on the screenplay.

After all of his failed projects from before, he finally thought that this was the project to get those film studios on his tail. They’d all bid for his project, he’d earn millions, earn praise from both critics and audiences, secure the Oscars, and finally have some respect.

Quite honestly, out of all the things listed, he wanted respect the most.

Also money. Money was also a nice bonus to that respect.

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from Wattpad


End file.
